Infinite Stratos: el guerrero del hielo
by ronclaid
Summary: la misma historia de Infinite Stratos con un giro argumental.
1. algunas palabras

**ALGUNAS PALABRAS:**

**Lo que me inspiro a hacer esto fue cuando buscaba imágenes como soldados o guerreros de fantasía (ya que me gustan esas cosas) pero cuando llegaba a la parte de guerreras/soldados femeninas solo veía a chicas en uniformes y/o armaduras que prácticamente son bikinis blindados y los que cubren todo el cuerpo son solo trajes ajustados que abrazan todas las curvas y pensé en lo ridículo que eso era. **

**Sé que esas imágenes son solo para el disfrute del público masculino pero eso llega a límites en los que las chicas que más blindaje deberían tener pareciera que tuvieran lencería erótica de metal y entonces se me ocurrió: si no usan armadura es porque no la necesitan, entonces eso debe hacer a las mujeres mucho más poderosas y fuertes que los hombres en los juegos e historias de fantasía. Quiero decir, deben de tener piel mas dura que el acero para ir sin armadura.**

**Ese pensamiento inevitablemente me hizo pensar en Infinite Stratos y así nació esta idea, me pase un tiempo puliéndola pero creo que ya está lista para publicarla.**

**Algo más, sé que los humanos somos seres visuales y como pienso que cada buena imagen o wallpaper que un artista sube puede tener una gran historia decidí usarlas para inspirarme en los personajes y situaciones que habrá en esta historia así que busque en internet muchas imágenes para inspirarme y en lugar de describir a los personajes y sus ropas o algunas escenas simplemente voy a subir la imagen en la que están inspiradas a mi blog en Tumblr con el respectivo nombre del personaje, escena o capitulo. Busquen mi nombre de usuario por el mismo que tengo en .**

**Y tambien cambie un poco la apariencia de algunos personajes para que se asemejen mas a la de las imágenes y vice versa**

**Espero que les guste.**


	2. La tumba de hielo

Capítulo 1:

En la academia IS, en un salón todos los ojos están mirando fijamente el ocupante del asiento de adelante, este por su parte no estaba acostumbrado a recibir toda esa atención más aún porque todas eran chicas y no solo eso, desde la puerta se podían ver a algunas maestras y estudiantes viéndolo, es más él podía sentir como muy afuera cruzando la franja de agua que separaba la isla del continente podía sentir a algunas personas que podían mirarlo con algún telescopio o algo así.

Dirán que eso es exagerar pero dadas las circunstancias no se está exagerando. Ichika no solo es el único hombre en la academia, Ichika es también el único hombre… de todo el mundo! Así es, el único ser humano del género masculino con vida en más de mil años.

'_agh! Esto es incómodo'_, pensó Ichika volteando a ver a su primera amiga de la infancia Shinono Houki quien estaba viva por la misma razón que el pero esta solo hizo _hmph! _Y volteo la cara.

'_Supongo que en verdad estoy solo' _entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica/mujer (en verdad no se nota la diferencia) de cabello blanco y un vestido amarillo (talvez un poco corto). Era la asistente de la maestra, Maya Yamada (imagínensela con su ropa normal solo que con el vestido más cortó).

"hola Yamada-san". Al escuchar su nombre ella voltea a ver al dueño de la voz y se ruboriza.

"h-hola Ichika-kun me alegra verte pero tendré que pedirte que en la escuela te dirijas a mi como sensei", dijo Maya que apenas podía hablar coherentemente ya que, como todas las demás ella nunca vio a un hombre. Bueno, al menos no uno de verdad.

"oh, muy bien Yamada-sensei". Maya solo se ruborizo más y empezó a soltar risitas como una colegiala a quien le hablo el chico que le gustaba.

Ichika dejo salir un suspiro y pensó en lo que lo llevo a esta situación, es increíble como las cosas pueden cambiar (al menos desde su perspectiva) en un día.

Flashback 1023 años antes.

La vida de Ichika era normal, él vivía en una casa normal, iba a una escuela normal y tenía un mejor amigo normal.

El ultra poderoso IS de Shinono Tabane no existe, al menos no en el ojo público. Tabane paso diez años intentando corregir una falla critica en el IS, podía operar a la perfección pero había un problema, solo funciona con mujeres. En consecuencia el mundo dominado por mujeres del IS no existe y nadie sabe sobre la existencia de las exo-armaduras excepto Ichika y Chifuyu.

Ichika había tenido que hacer un proyecto de ciencias para no reprobar ya que si lo hacia su hermana mayor, Chifuyu le daría una golpiza. Para el proyecto Ichika se le ocurrió la idea de hacer helado de carne, bueno eso ya existía pero Ichika quería hacerlo 100% de carne pero para eso necesitaba que el frio no dañara la carne como siempre lo hace.

Después de muchos experimentos Ichika creo una forma de hielo que no dañaba las células, el inmediatamente descubrió las otras implicaciones que eso podría tener además de hacer simples helados de carne. Poder congelar seres vivos para descongelarlos después, mantener órganos preservados por tiempo indeterminado e incluso congelar astronautas mientras están en una misión a otro planeta. Su invento no solo lo hizo acreedor a la nota máxima pero hizo que innumerables empresas y agencias le pidieran la fórmula de su 'crio gel' como él le llamaba, incluso la nasa le ofreció un tour por la plataforma de lanzamiento para ver como su invento seria usado en el futuro.

Y así es como Ichika se encuentra en su posición actual, el pasaba junto con su guía por todo lo que tuviera que ver con el lanzamiento de cohetes siendo la parte final del tour un cohete diseñado para llevar a su tripulación a marte. Pero mientras él y el resto del mundo Vivian sus vidas normales poderosas fuerzas veían nuestro mundo y sus habitantes (especialmente las mujeres) con ojos de perversión y en silencio habían tramado un plan en contra nuestra.

"y esta Ichika es la zona de carga donde llevamos todo lo que los exploradores van a necesitar, estos tanques están llenos de agua por razones obvias y está programado para despegar en una semana", dijo el guía que le mostraba a Ichika el interior del cohete que llevaría a los primeros humanos a marte.

"wow! Es increíble! Sería fantástico ir a otro planeta", dijo el muy entusiasta Ichika mientras miraba con curiosidad el interior de la nave.

"y deberías verlo cuando despega", dijo el hombre mientras salía de la nave e Ichika se quedaba examinando a su alrededor cuando de pronto la puerta se cerró, Ichika intento abrirla pero no cedía.

"oye, oye! Me quede encerrado!".

"ya lo vi chico, no te preocupes ya traeré ayuda". En ese momento el hombre se fue a buscar alguien para abrir la puerta.

Había pasado media hora desde que Ichika se quedó encerrado y empezaba a poder la paciencia, entonces el miro por la ventana para ver lo último que el esperaría ver.

Había cientos, talvez miles de enormes naves en el cielo de apariencia orgánica. Ichika no lo pudo creer, él estaba tan sorprendido como estaba asustado. Sabía que una civilización lo bastante avanzada para viajar a través de años luz de distancia no querría mezclarse con una raza tan primitiva y hostil que debería estar más avanzada tecnológicamente (culpen a la era oscura y la religión) como lo son los humanos, entonces una razón para aparecer así sin preocuparse por ser vistos es porque no vienen en paz.

El temor de Ichika se hizo realidad cuando las naves soltaron una columna de gas colosal hacia el suelo, pero lo que so sabia era que ese gas era un agente genofago diseñado para matar a toda criatura con un cromosoma Y. en otras palabras un arma anti-hombres.

Ichika estaba aterrado porque veía la colosal nube de gas dirigiéndose hacia el pero ya que con respecto a la gigantesca nube el edificio de control de misión estaba directamente en el camino de esta hacia Ichika esta llego primero a la sala donde los controladores de la misión dieron su ultimo respiro antes de caer de cara contra el botón de ignición.

El terror de Ichika se hizo confusión cuando el cohete empezó a temblar y entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el cohete estaba despegando. Los motores se encendieron en un enorme rugido y la nave empezó a elevarse. Ichika podía asumir que lo que sea que fuese esa nube mato a los que controlaban el cohete, en otras palabras era morir por el humo o morir solo en la deriva del espacio sin ninguna forma de regresar a su hogar.

Debido a que la nube era más pesada que el aire esta estaba pegada al suelo pero la nube en si era de un kilómetro de alto y justo antes de que esta pudiera llegar al cohete este salió de su alcance levándose a su único ocupante al frio y cruel vacío del espacio.

Solo y convencido de que nunca volverá a casa y aunque se sentara en el asiento del piloto él no sabía cómo operar los instrumentos, la nave no estaba diseñada para dar un giro tan brusco y él sabía que regresar no era algo tan simple como apuntar la nariz hacia la tierra y darle poder a los motores. Además él podía asumir que todos ya estaban muertos y que su destino no sería diferente al de los demás.

Después de una semana sobreviviendo de comida de astronauta y viendo a su hogar alejándose por la ventana Ichika se sentó (o al menos lo que se podría llamar sentarse en gravedad 0) a llorar cuando de repente un sonido atrapo su atención, al ver la consola Ichika vio una pequeña luz intermitente pero él no podía saber lo que significaba entonces recibió su respuesta ya que en el casco apareció un hoyo pequeño entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"meteoritos!" entonces Ichika se apresuró a esconderse de los impactos de meteoro en lo que serían sus últimos momentos ya que él no podía reparar los daños hechos a la nave entonces Ichika vio por la ventana un meteoro más grande que todos los demás y se cubrió para el impacto.

**BOOM!**

La nave recibió un enorme daño por ese meteoro, todas las alarmas en el cuarto de control estaban sonando sin parar y el agua empezaba a salirse de sus contenedores y la temperatura empezaba a descender. Ichika sabía que iba a morir entonces cuando la cámara diseñada para hibernación que contenía crio gel presurizado se rompió un chorro de la sustancia salió y lleno a Ichika de esta, entonces el agua que se salió de sus tanques empezó a cubrirlo y cuando la nave alcanzo la temperatura del espacio esta se congelo dejando a Ichika en un frio y largo sueño entonces mientras el resto del agua se condenso y congelo alrededor del cuerpo congelado del chico la nave finalmente exploto catapultando al ahora pequeño cometa hecho de hielo, metal y otros materiales hacia una órbita que no volvería a pasar por la tierra en otros 1022 años.

Un año antes.

Después de 1022 años un cometa que representaba a todos los hombres del mundo (literalmente) pasaba devuelta a la tierra directamente hacia su atmosfera. Generalmente enviarían naves para destruirlo pero este cometa era muy pequeño y además iba a caer en el mar por lo que no haría ningún daño.

Después del reingreso el cometa choco violentamente con el océano pacifico curiosamente cerca de la costa de lo que antes era llamado Japón el relativamente pequeño pedazo de hielo se hundió debido al metal que contenía y debido a que era verano el hielo se derritió más rápido, entonces, después de más de un milenio de sueño el último hombre volvió a abrir los ojos.

Dándose cuenta de su situación Ichika se desesperó ya que aún había hielo en sus piernas entonces uso toda la fuerza que pudo acumular en sus brazos logro nadar hacia la playa donde dejo que el sol al que no le faltaba para ocultarse derritiera lo que quedaba.

Una vez libre él se quedó cara arriba descansando del enorme esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para salvar su vida entonces se dio cuenta.

"estoy en la tierra!". Decir que Ichika estaba sorprendido era decir poco. Él pensaba que regresar a la tierra seria ver un páramo desolado patrullado por naves extraterrestres con ruinas de ciudades decorando el horizonte entonces vio algo que le abrió los ojos.

"un auto volador? Era eso un maldito auto volador?!". Ichika siguió con los ojos al extraño vehículo que carecía de alas, hélices o cualquier mecanismo que pudiera mantenerlo a flote hacia algo que le abrió aún más los ojos. Era una enorme ciudad que bien pudo haber salido de una película de ciencia ficción.

"cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?", se preguntó el chico confundido entonces recordó lo que paso y un pensamiento sombrío le recorrió la mente.

"la tierra fue atacada por alienígenas, no hay forma de que esta sea la tierra. Entonces eso significa que estoy en otro planeta!"; dijo aterrado de tener que ser él quien haga de E.T. en este planeta, solo que sin la parte de 'llama casa' siendo terminar disecado en alguna base gubernamental el final más probable para esta versión.

"bueno, si encuentro a algún niño inocente que me ayude tal vez pueda ayudarme a saber sobre los otros alienígenas y si no al menos podre advertirles"

…

"… tengo que dejar de hablar solo". Entonces el chico inicio su viaje hacia la ciudad. En el camino tuvo que ocultarse y entre más lo hacía más empezaba a dudar de su teoría de que este era otro planeta.

El primer lugar que Ichika encontró para esconderse fue un bosque pero este bosque era demasiado similar a los de la tierra para que fuese un mundo a años luz del suyo, la atmosfera probo ser para nada toxica aunque eso no probaba nada y lo que confirmo que este no era otro planeta fueron las pequeñas criaturas que, nuevamente, eran demasiado similares a los de la tierra para ser coincidencia.

'_así que… volví a casa'_, pensó Ichika soltando una lagrima de varios sentimientos combinados: orgullo, felicidad y tristeza. Orgullo porque la humanidad logro sobreponerse a la adversidad y vencer a los extraterrestres (y posiblemente retro-ingeniar su tecnología), felicidad por haber regresado a su hogar y tristeza porque sin importar cuán rápido la humanidad pueda reconstruir y crecer no hay forma de que su familia y amigos siguieran con vida. Estaba solo en este enorme y nuevo mundo.

"bueno, lo mejor será seguir adelante". Y así Ichika empezó su camino hacia una nueva aventura.

**FIN**

**Espero que les guste el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. No espero que este sea tan leído como la otra así que depende de ustedes si continúo con esta.**


	3. capítulo 2: la prision de carne

Capítulo 2:

Ichika paso casi una hora caminando hacia la ciudad pero no sin dejar la cautela de lado ya que en todas las películas de ciencia ficción cuando todo parece bien siempre surge una circunstancia o un estado en el que el protagonista tiene que correr por su vida así que decidió tomar la ruta menos conspicua.

Decidió ir por el bosque y tuvo la suerte de encontrar lo que parecía una casa de campo pero contra lo que alguien en esa misma situación haría, decidió observarla desde una distancia segura por alguna señal de peligro y no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando vio movimiento.

De la casa salió una mujer y una niña (posiblemente su hija) en un vestido que aunque bonito mostraba una cantidad provocadora de escote y la niña tenía un bonito kimono pero su atención fue desviada hacia otra cosa ya que una nave del tamaño de un autobús voló casi tocando la punta de los árboles, Ichika se asustó porque pensó que lo estaban buscando pero la nave aterrizo en el camino enfrente de la casa donde la mujer y su hija la estaban esperando.

Entonces la mujer comenzó a llamar a alguien en la casa e Ichika volteo a ver que dentro había alguien, era un hombre que estaba barriendo la casa y también parecía que estuviera cocinando pero solo estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, entonces se detuvo y fue a ver a su supuesta esposa.

Con solo verlo Ichika pudo ver que algo no estaba del todo bien con ese hombre, se posiciono en frente de la mujer sin decir ni hacer nada hasta que la mujer volvió a hablarle y este se puso al mismo nivel que la niña y pareció que fuera a abrazarla pero ella solo se fue para atrás con una cara de disgusto, el hombre no reacciono de ninguna manera, solo se puso de pie, le dijo unas palabras a la mujer y volvió a la casa para resumir sus actividades.

Ichika sinceramente esperaba que la mujer regañara a la niña por su comportamiento pero esta solo miro a la niña con una cara un poco triste _'será su padrastro?'_, pensó Ichika ya que cuando un niño pierde a su padre de cualquier forma y es reemplazado por un padrastro puede que al comienzo le sea difícil aceptarlo.

Ichika volvió su atención a la mujer cuando se inclinó y empezó a hacerle algo a su hija en el cabello, Ichika no sabía que, porque estaba muy lejos pero por suerte él tenía su cámara que llevo hacia su viaje a la NASA y con un poco de esfuerzo logro hacerla funcionar. Ichika uso el zoom de la cámara para ver a la niña justo cuando la mujer la dejo y tuvo que revisar una segunda vez la cámara después de lo que vio. La niña, tenía lo que parecían ser orejas de gato, de gato! En su pequeña cabeza, Ichika tuvo que revisar cada cosa de la cámara, el zoom, el filtro, la iluminación, pero sin importar que no podía dejar de ver esas orejas en la niña _'talvez no sea lo que parece, es el futuro, talvez la moda nekomimi este en todas partes, talvez solo sea una diadema,'_ Pensó Ichika pero para su sorpresa (u horror) las orejas parecían moverse con el sonido de la misma manera que las orejas de gato reales pero lo que en definitiva casi saca a Ichika de sus casillas fue cuando la mujer se inclinó otra vez y le hizo algo a la parte de atrás del kimono de la niña para revelar una cola!.

Ichika no podía entender en qué clase de futuro retorcido había sido arrojado pero no podía decir que le gustaba. Ichika dio un paso hacia atrás y sin querer piso una rama (si lo sé, es un cliché) haciendo que esta se quebrara entonces vio algo que aunque no lo crean tampoco esperaba. Algo salió del cabello de la mujer e Ichika vio que también eran orejas de gato y estas se estaban moviendo en su dirección. Ichika solo pudo bajar la cabeza y esperar que no lo hayan visto. _'talvez no sea tan malo, había un hombre en la casa y hasta donde pude ver no tenía orejas de gato, talvez pueda pedir ayuda.' _Pero Ichika fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó un sonido similar al de un cohete y vio que la mujer y su hija habían entrado en la nave y por la puerta (obviamente con su cámara) Ichika pudo ver que la que conducía era una mujer normal hasta donde él podía ver.

La nave salió volando hacia la ciudad y se dio cuenta que ese era el equivalente del futuro a un autobús, Ichika decidió que era relativamente seguro caminar en el espacio abierto y siguió el camino hacia la ciudad. En su camino Ichika paso por varias casas y en el proceso vio a varios hombres como los de la otra casa en el sentido que todos tenían la misma ropa: unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca y todos estaban haciendo alguna tarea de la casa.

'_será que esta es una sociedad donde las mujeres oprimen a los hombres y los dejan para que hagan las labores de la casa?... porque ya era hora'_ pensó Ichika pensando en todo el tiempo que las mujeres fueron dejadas para hacer de amas de casa porque eran débiles o incapaces o por el simple hecho de ser mujeres mientras miraba a los hombres trabajando. De cuando en ratos uno de ellos o hasta una mujer lo miraba con curiosidad para después apartar la mirada lo que lo calmo ya que aun en este futuro el no sobresalía y por ahora eso es lo que él quería.

Una hora después

Después de mucho caminar Ichika casi le da un ataque otaku al ver las calles repletas de chicas pero ningún hombre y todas estaban vestidas con diferentes atuendos bastante reveladores (considerando que la moda femenina en su tiempo era de por si ya reveladora) muchos de los cuales parecían salidos de un juego de fantasía rpg pero lo increíble era que no solo habían mujeres humanas, habían mujeres gato, mujeres con orejas puntiagudas, mujeres con piel azul y ojos blancos y hasta mujeres con cuernos. Fue el solo saber que el hacer una escena le traería atención no deseada que evito que reaccionara como un otaku viendo a una loli en la vida real.

Ichika atraía algunas miradas curiosas pero no pasaba de eso porque él estaba calmado y actuando natural, entonces Ichika vio hombres, un grupo de hombres todos vestidos como los hombres que él había visto hasta ahora y caminaban casi que sincronizados en un grupo. Ichika decidió mezclarse entre ellos ya que al parecer ellos no llamaban la atención pero olvido que su ropa diferente lo hacía resaltar entre ellos por lo cual el atraía más atención de lo que le gustaría.

Mientras el grupo caminaba Ichika alcanzo a ver un par de chicas hablando entre ellas mientras miraban al grupo pero por suerte no lo miraban a él, ellas hablaban y se reían como si hablaran mal de alguien a sus espaldas entonces.

"ey tu, robot!" en ese momento todas las cabezas del grupo menos la de Ichika voltearon exactamente al mismo tiempo para ver a las dos chicas.

"si, en que puedo servirle?" todos respondieron al mismo tiempo con el mismo tono de voz casi como oír una misma reproducción varias veces al mismo tiempo.

a Ichika casi le da un aneurisma. Con razón el sentía que algo no andaba bien con ellos, con razón todos vestían igual, todos eran robots! Él estaba en un futuro donde solo hay mujeres y los hombres fueron reemplazados con robots. Si descubren que él es un hombre de verdad lo matarían o algo peor.

Las chicas que se estaban riendo por ver a todos esos 'hombres' hablar al mismo tiempo miraron confundidas como el único robot diferente quien en su epifanía olvido que no debía llamar la atención empezó a correr lejos del grupo hacia un callejón.

Ichika estaba hiperventilando. Se suponía que no debía llamar la atención y ahora parece ser que el llamo más atención de la conveniente y mientras intentaba recuperar la calma escucho una conversación en la tienda de ropa adyacente al callejón.

"no linda! No debes poner eso, esta moda es del 3062 estamos en el 3064 recuérdalo!" dijo la dueña a la chica que trabajaba ahí. Ichika no lo soporto más, su mente se rompió y su conciencia desapareció mientras su cuerpo empezó a caminar por su propia cuenta entre la multitud.

"3064… mil años. Estuve… mil años, mil años, mil…" entonces tropezó con una persona y el cayo en su posterior.

"oye, ten cuidado robot" dijo una voz algo inexpresiva e Ichika subió la mirada para ver a una chica vestida de rojo con unos enormes guanteletes de metal y lo que lo asusto. Una espada enorme más grande que ella en su espalda.

"perdón, lo siento… yo… yo no…" Ichika estaba balbuceando hasta que la chica saco su espada con una increíble velocidad considerando su tamaño y la puso a unos centímetros de su cuello.

"creo que no funcionas correctamente y las cosas que no funcionan se desechan." La chica levanto su espada para cortarlo e Ichika cerró los ojos para esperar su fin pero el ataque nunca llego.

"ya basta miyuki, si las cosas fueran así realmente estaríamos hasta el cuello en basura" dijo una chica de ropa blanca con una motosierra del mismo tamaño de la espada. Ichika abrió los ojos para ver a su salvador y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la chica cuyo atuendo solo podría verse en un videojuego o en una cosplayer pero esa motosierra en su espalda se veía muy real "Sabes que yo puedo repararlo solo quieres destruir algo" Ichika solo podía pensar que esa chica debía tener un cantidad monstruosa de fuerza para sujetar esa espada.

"oye robot, ven conmigo," dijo la chica de blanco con un tono amable mientras que Miyuki solo guardo su espada y se retiró.

"bueno, yo…" Ichika sabía que si iba con ella quedaría expuesto.

"no te preocupes por el dinero, siempre ayudo a quien lo necesita. Aun si es un robot, y por cierto soy Maya." Ichika no sabía cómo librarse de esta así que solo decidió seguirla.

Después de un viaje en un 'transporte' como llamaban a los vehículos voladores ahora y de un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mirar hacia abajo y de no vomitar por la conducción menos que ejemplar de maya lograron llegar a un edificio de apartamentos y al llegar al lobby solo vieron un piso vacío con un panel en el medio sin ninguna escalera. Maya puso su mano por encima de la consola y en unos segundos del piso salieron varios paneles que formaban una escalera y el techo se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

"bienvenida Maya," dijo una voz que se suponía era de un robot y ambos siguieron por las escaleras. Después de llegar al apartamento de Maya ella lo abrió otra vez solo poniendo su mano sobre la puerta y al entrar ambos Ichika vio que era un apartamento normal hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

"listo, ya llegamos, ahora apágate mientras te reparo", dijo Maya mientras manipulaba una consola e Ichika tuvo que luchar para no mojar sus pantalones cuando apareció una silla que parecía una silla de dentista y como si eso no diera suficiente miedo salieron un montón de brazos mecánicos cada uno con diferentes herramientas que bien pudieron haber salido de esas películas malas de abducidos por extraterrestres.

La mente de Ichika corría a mil por minuto, si se sentaba ahí definitivamente moriría pero no podría negarse sin exponerse a ella, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

"no puedo," dijo Ichika bajando la cabeza.

"que? Porque no?" pregunto Maya algo confundida.

"porque no estoy defectuoso, me hicieron así," dijo Ichika con la voz más seria que pudo hacer.

"a que te refieres? Porque alguien te haría así?."

"soy un prototipo, fui creado hace muchos siglos con el propósito de ser como una persona normal para ser un robot de compañía obediente. Pero un día alcance la singularidad (ósea cuando una maquina se hace consiente de sí misma) y empecé a cuestionar mi propia existencia y entonces le pregunte a una de mis creadores '¿estoy vivo?' en ese preciso momento me clasificaron como un experimento fallido y me desconectaron, por razones que no conozco del todo desperté hace unos días y encontré un mundo muy diferente al que deje, solo quiero ser como una persona y vivir." Ichika espero que ella se tragara esa historia y entonces volteo a ver a maya que parecía que estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas.

"waahhh! Eso es muy triste. Como pudieron hacerte eso, cualquiera que se pregunte sobre su propia existencia tiene que estar vivo!" dijo Maya quien lloraba mientras lo abrazaba.

"Sabes qué? Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí, de todas maneras siempre estoy fuera luchando contra los Grodd así que esta será como tu casa mientras no estoy." Esto estaba yendo mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba.

"e… enserio me dejaras vivir aquí?" Ichika apenas podía creerlo.

"si, si alguien pregunta eres mi robot personal y no olvides actuar como un robot normal mientras hables con alguien más." en eso Ichika se acordó de algo.

"esa chica de antes. La que casi me vuelve chatarra, quien era?" pregunto Ichika que parecía que Maya la conocía.

"oh, hablas de miyuki? Es mi hermana. Tienes que perdonarla se aburre cuando no está peleando y siempre busca escusas para destruir algo." Ichika solo dejó caer una gota de sudor de anime al oír eso.

"pero crees que podríamos decirle sobre…"

"conociéndola. Intentará destruirte sabiendo que suplicaras por tu vida, ella es algo sádica."

"que afortunado de mí," dijo Ichika suspirando.

"qué bueno que lo entiendas." Maya abrazo a Ichika y el vio detrás de ella una pantalla holográfica que estaba en un canal de noticias y lo que vio en la pantalla lo hizo perder el aliento.

En el video aparecía un congregación de gente alrededor de lo que parecía un podio y en ese podio estaba una persona quien creyó nunca jamás volvería a ver. Orimura Chifuyu. Su hermana.

"que pasa Ichika? Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma," pregunto maya mientras volteaba a ver la pantalla con las palabras 'milésimo aniversario de la batalla de Titán.

"ella… esta… vi… viva?" pregunto Ichika casi como un susurro.

"conociste a Chifuyu-sama? Wow, en verdad eres viejo, ella ha estado viva desde que los Grodd llegaron por primera vez aquí."

'_los Grodd?' _pensó Ichika pero entonces las orejas robóticas en la capucha de maya se movieron como si fueran orejas de verdad.

"lo siento tengo que irme, usa esta consola para actualizarte tiene todos los datos históricos desde la invasión Grodd. Nos vemos y recuerda actúa como robot frente a las demás" entonces Maya salió por la puerta y unos segundos después alguien tocó.

"maya, eres tú?" Ichika abrió la puerta y no vio nada.

"será mi imaginación?" entonces Ichika cerró la puerta y casi le da un ataque cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a tres figuras: una mujer en sus tempranos treintas con ropa demasiado minimalista para su comodidad, una mujer con un una especie de traje de baño de una pieza debajo de un yukata corto y una chica como de su edad relativamente normal.

"así que tú eres ese robot." Ichika empezó a asustarse pero recordó lo que Maya le dijo.

"no podría estar seguro de eso señorita 'ese robot' es un término muy general." Dijo Ichika en la mejor voz de robot que pudo hacer.

"la expresión en tus ojos, el sudor y tu lenguaje corporal dicen otra cosa" dijo la mujer de yukata.

Dándose cuenta de que no podía fingir decidió decir la verdad.

"está bien, de acuerdo, no soy como los demás robots, pero solo quiero tener una vida normal".

"normal? Para los robots una 'vida' normal es hacer todo lo que les digan cuando les digan y siempre con una sonrisa. Talvez podríamos darte unos cuantos 'beneficios' pero claro va a costarte", dijo la mujer de poca ropa con un tono sensual.

"lo siento pero como escucharon apenas desperté hace poco así que no tengo dinero," respondió Ichika.

"aw, no es eso tierno, cree que nosotras queremos dinero." La forma en la que ella dijo 'nosotras' le hizo pensar que esas tres tenían algo especial.

"acaso son personas importantes?" preguntó Ichika.

"guau, para ser viejo, eres muy perceptivo, eh?" dijo la mujer de yukata mientras ambas se le acercaban.

"eh, podrían por favor ilustrarme?" dijo Ichika no sabiendo a que se dirigían.

"jeje, mi nombre es Saya, una detective privada, más bien la mejor detective privada," dijo la mujer de poca ropa creando una pantalla holográfica desde un aparato que mostraba una gran cantidad de noticias, todas sobre ella resolviendo casos que habían sido marcados 'sin resolver'.

'_jeje, aun en el futuro hay crímenes sin resolver' _pensó Ichika.

"mi nombre es Miso y soy una ninja, es todo lo que debes saber." Dijo la mujer de Yukata.

"y tu chico?" dijo saya mientras ambas ponían sus bustos contra su cara aprisionándolo.

"soy o…o…" Ichika no quiso terminar. Si daba su apellido podrían relacionarlo con su hermana.

"soy Orión!" fue el nombre que se le pudo ocurrir.

"hm, muy bien Orión, ahora sabes que es lo que queremos?" dijo Saya. Ichika no sabía a donde se dirigía esto.

"recuerdas lo que te dijimos sobre cómo es la vida de un robot? Bueno, nosotras podemos darte la vida de una persona normal, pero cuando estés con nosotras…" saya se acercó a su oreja."…serás un robot y no solo un robot, el robot más obediente." La cara de Ichika se puso roja como un tomate.

"yo… yo… eh." "todos los robots son iguales de aburridos siempre son 'muy bien señorita', 'en que puedo ayudarla señorita', 'será un placer señorita'," dijo Saya imitando la voz de un robot.

"pero tu… tu eres especial," dijo Miso, "te pareces tanto a una persona normal y no solo simulas una personalidad sino también el lenguaje corporal, tu piel es tibia como la de una persona normal…" Miso entonces empezó a lamer su sudoroso cuello haciendo que a este le recorriera un escalofrió. "y tu sudor es como el de una persona normal."

"ah!" Ichika dejo salir un pequeño grito ahogado cuando Saya puso su mano en su entrepierna.

"oh y también fueron muy generosos en esta parte." Había tanta sangre en el rostro de Ichika que si lo hubieran perforado con una aguja se habría desangrado por el agujero.

"así que… aceptas?" Ichika no sabía qué hacer. Si no aceptaba bien ellas podrían entregarlo y descubrirían lo que él es realmente así que no tenía opción.

"yo… acepto" dijo Ichika con un tono de derrota.

"muy bien, ahora hay que ponerte un implante, con el podrás hacer transacciones." Ichika sabía que un implante significaba abrirle la piel y por extensión descubrir su secreto.

"y como me lo van a poner?" preguntó Ichika.

"bueno, podríamos llevarte a una tienda cibernética oficial o simplemente podríamos…" en ese momento, más rápido de lo que el ojo humano puede captar Miso saco un aparato con la forma de una pistola, lo apunto a la mano de Ichika y…

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** el grito de Ichika pudo oírse a tres cuadras de distancia.

Media hora más tarde las dos se habían ido e Ichika estaba solo sobándose la mano cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba tan solo.

"oh, hola, no se tu nombre," le dijo Ichika a la tercera persona que entro en su cuarto.

"pareces uno, pero no eres uno" dijo la chica.

"eh?" Ichika no entendió a qué se refería.

"creí que tu podrías saciarme, pero solo eres otro robot" eso es bueno, al menos no sospecha.

"soy Ruca, una _shotaku_," dijo la chica identificada como Ruca.

"shotaku?" preguntó Ichika.

"si, busco todo lo relacionado con hombres, tengo copias de todos los documentos relacionados con ellos y es mi sueño encontrar a un hombre real!" entonces Ichika armo el rompecabezas.

Sho = shonen.

Taku = otaku.

"y que harás cuando encuentre uno?" preguntó Ichika.

"buena pregunta, lo pondré en un espacio de seguridad restringido…"

"una jaula!?" Ichika no le gustaba hacia donde iba eso.

"se oye mal cuando lo dices así, pero sí. Entonces llamare a mis demás hermanas en la búsqueda del género masculino y nos lo llevaremos donde podremos mantenerlo a salvo y volver a revivir a la humanidad creando una descendencia 'de la forma tradicional'." Ichika estaba completamente agradecido de que ella no sepa que él es un hombre de verdad.

"pero mientras tendré que conformarme contigo ya que eres lo más cercano. Me tengo que ir mañana iré a la antártica, se dice que hay hombres que quedaron congelados por cientos de años, es muy poco probable que estén vivos pero talvez su semilla aun continúe intacta." Ichika le dio curiosidad.

"y sabes cuál es esa semilla?"

"no, pero lo sabré cuando la vea. Hasta luego" Ichika solo dejo salir una gota de sudor de anime.

Ya era hora de dormir e Ichika estaba totalmente cubierto por las sabanas. Ahora tiene un lugar donde quedarse pero su vida depende de que nadie sepa su secreto… Y ahora tiene que vivir junto a una detective mundialmente renombrada, una ninja y una chica que solo quiere meterlo en una jaula para hacer cosas indecentes con él.

"odio mi vida." E Ichika podría apostar que de haber podido hablarle directamente el universo le habría respondido 'si, yo también odio tu vida'.

**FIN**

Aquí va el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Recuerden revisar mi sitio de Tumblr para ver las imágenes que use para crear a los personajes.


	4. capítulo 3: la caza virtual

Capítulo 3:

En el tiempo que Ichika paso congelado pasaron muchas cosas. En primer lugar los seres que liberaron el genofago son una raza extraterrestre que vive en colmenas conocida como los Grodd. Hace mucho tiempo después de una guerra con otra raza poderosa conocida como los marsurianos estos lograros destruir a todas las hembras de la especie, los Grodd en cambio se adaptaron al ataque asimilaron el genofago y lo rediseñaron para matar machos exitosamente destruyendo la población marsuriana masculina.

Como parte de su adaptación los Grodd quienes prescindían de una reina, en cambio funcionando como un colectivo dándoles una enorme ventaja pasaron a atacar, capturar y reproducirse forzosamente con las hembras marsurianas asimilando sus rasgos genéticos dando lugar a una futura generación más fuerte, así los Grodd decidieron buscar a cualquier raza que pudiera serles útil, destruir a los machos (suponiendo que fuera una raza con dos o más géneros dejando solo al género que pudiera concebir), prosiguiendo a reproducirse y asimilar.

Cuando llegaron a la tierra y mataron a todos los hombres hubo un periodo de caos que duro meses, entonces las primeras avanzadillas de las fuerzas invasoras empezaron a llegar a la tierra capturando mujeres.

Decidiendo que la falla de su invento no era relevante en esos momentos Tabane revelo al mundo el IS cambiando la balanza de la guerra, en unos meses las fuerzas femeninas equipadas con la mortífera arma lograron repeler a las fuerzas Grodd expulsándolos de la tierra lideradas (obviamente) por la hermana mayor de Ichika Chifuyu quien odiaba a los Grodd por haber asesinado a su hermano Las fuerzas de la tierra teniendo una enorme ventaja por los IS lograron llevar la batalla con los Grodd fuera de la tierra invadiendo y destruyendo los criaderos. Pero lo que encontraron ahí fue increíble:

Resulta que los Grodd nunca se deshicieron de las hembras que capturaban con los años, ni siquiera de las marsurianas, algunas habían pasado cientos o hasta miles de años en los criaderos como simple ganado engendrando una y otra vez a los soldados Grodd.

Después de rescatar a las innumerables extraterrestres se creó un método para poder generar descendencia (irónicamente estudiando a los Grodd) pero solo funcionaba en humanos y debido a que no se pudo obtener ningún cromosoma Y solo se podía obtener niñas así que a todas las alienígenas se les inyectó ADN humano dándoles la capacidad de usar el método de reproducción pero a la vez dándoles la apariencia de mujeres humanas salvo por algunas cosas. Estas no se quejaron ya que al fin eran libres de los Grodd y poder trasmitir su cultura y conocimiento a generaciones futuras a cambio de perder su forma original era un precio aceptable, además como el cambio también estuvo presente en sus cerebros ellas se veían atractivas a sí mismas. Se descubrió que las colmenas producen una especie de células madre y que al ser procesadas y refinadas para quitar los rasgos Grodd podían traer la inmortalidad sin sufrir mutaciones y sin tener que estar en constante contacto con estas por lo que las mujeres podían permaneces eternamente con vida.

Se decidió que solo a personas excepcionales se les daría la formula así que a Orimura Chifuyu que guio a las fuerzas de las mujeres hacia la victoria se le concedió ese honor y a un grupo selecto a quienes se les dio el liderazgo del mundo para que con el paso del tiempo pudieran guiar más sabiamente.

Las hembras alienígenas eran incapaces de usar los IS pero tenían lo que podría llamarse poderes sobre naturales como telekinesis, súper fuerza, etc. Estas juraron eterna lealtad hacia el nuevo reino de la tierra pero siempre se intentó volver a traer a los hombres a la vida.

Pero como no podían faltar había un grupo de feministas extremistas (o feminazis) denominadas 'las amazonas' que creían que los hombres eran inútiles y que el mundo estaba mejor sin ellos, al principio no se les presto mucha atención pero después de que estas atacaran varios laboratorios destinados a clonar hombres se decidió que algo tenía que hacerse con ellas.

La solución vino de Chifuyu. Ya que ella era la general de la nueva armada valoraban su opinión. Fue muy simple: antes de los Grodd todos los trabajos más desagradables pero a la vez los más importantes eran desempeñados casi o en su totalidad por hombres (99% recoger basura, 100% trabajar en alcantarillas, 90% mineros, etc.), entonces a Chifuyu se le ocurrió que si los hombres eran tan inútiles como ellas decían entonces ellas eran plenamente capaces de desempeñar mejor esas funciones. Después de un par de años de capturar a las amazonas y a cualquiera que simpatizara con ellas o que pensara mal de los hombres y asignarles aquellas labores toda corriente anti masculina fue erradicada.

Pero también resulta que no todos las criaturas masculinas de la tierra fueron eliminadas, solo los humanos y después de varios experimentos (fallidos) con ADN de animales para poder clonar hombres humanos solo se pudieron obtener niñas. Con rasgos de animales, pero en esta nueva cultura se valoraba la aceptación y a esas humanas/animales se les dieron los mismos derechos que a cualquiera.

Pero no todo acabo ahí. Como la homofobia existía en ambos géneros estas se negaron a dejar que la imagen masculina desapareciera y crearon a unos robots que parecían hombres para asistir y a veces 'complacer' a las mujeres para 'alejar a futuras generaciones del camino de la perdición'.

Y así fue por los siguientes mil años. Los IS se volvieron cada vez más avanzados hasta el punto en el que no se podían diferenciar de ropa normal.

Debido a la carencia de hombres y la única presencia masculina siendo robots sin emociones las reglas sobre el decoro y la humildad al vestir fueron alteradas drásticamente hasta el punto en que las ropas típicas son mucho más reveladoras que las de hoy en día.

"wow… te vas por mil años y todo cambia horriblemente, je je." Ichika se había levantado temprano para leer la terminal que le dejo Maya y sorprendentemente lo estaba tomando muy bien.

"tengo que buscar a Chifuyu-nee!" dijo Ichika decidido.

'_no, espera,'_ dijo otra parte de él.

"es verdad, el cerebro humano no está diseñado para funcionar por cientos de años, lo más posible es que se olvidó de mí." Entonces la mente de Ichika empezó a salirse un poco de control.

Imaginación de Ichika.

"Chifuyu-nee, no me reconoces? Soy tu hermano, Ichika!" dijo el chico a su hermana mayor que estaba sentada en un trono con un vestido que abrazaba todas sus curvas y una sonrisa apática y un tanto sádica, producto de cientos de años viendo envejecer y morir a quienes la rodean.

"hermano? Eso con que se come? Guardias! Llévense a este robot de vuelta a la fábrica, necesita que lo desmantelen." Y las guardias prosiguieron a llevar arrastrado al chico a lo que sería una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

'_no, es posible que si me recuerde pero no creerá que soy yo después de mil años, yo no lo haría.'_

Ahora Ichika se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de un castillo de aspecto tanto fantástico como futurista mientras se agacha y un jarrón de aspecto invaluable estalla en el lugar en donde estaba su cabeza.

"Chifuyu-nee, no me reconoces?! Soy tu hermano Ichika!" grito el muchacho mientras un arma desconocida hizo volar la base de una estatua la cual apenas pudo esquivar. Él no se quedó mucho tiempo viendo la estatua caída e intento levantarse solo para que un pie se posara en su estómago dejándolo sin aliento y abrió los ojos para ver a su hermana con una mirada que dejaría a Mike Tyson temblando de miedo.

"creen que es gracioso? Enviar a un robot con la apariencia de mi hermano para atormentarme? No sé cómo lo hicieron tan exacto pero sé que mi hermanito murió por esos malditos Grodd… y nada cambiara eso!" dijo Chifuyu mientras apuntaba un arma a la cara de Ichika.

Mundo real.

"no, NO Ichika! Contrólate. Si es verdad, no puedo aparecerme así de repente y decir que soy su hermano que murió hace mil años. Pero eventualmente ella tendrá que verme… solo espero que no con una pistola o cuchillo en la mano." Ichika decidió que era momento de ver hacia adelante.

"quiero ver por mi propia cuenta a un extraterrestre de verdad," dijo Ichika con decisión mientras se puso la ropa estándar que identifica a un robot y salió de la forma más monótona posible mientras este era observado sin darse cuenta por sus tres vecinas.

Más tarde.

Ichika se encontraba sentado en una fuente en una plaza viendo a las mujeres que pasaban. Era como sentarse en un mundo mmorpg de fantasía donde todos escogieron a personajes femeninos, era como ese juego TERA que el jugo una vez, todas tenían ropas que eran o muy minimalistas o que resaltaban bien sus atributos e Ichika, siendo un adolescente cargado de hormonas tuvo un mal momento intentando mantener su rostro de robot.

Entonces una pequeña niña neko se puso a su lado poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo. Ichika noto que en contraste con las ropas que todas llevaban, la niña llevaba un yukata lo cual demostraba que al menos había decoro en cuanto se trataba de las niñas y eso combinado con sus orejas de gato, carita infantil y mirada curiosa era tan kawaii que a Ichika casi le da diabetes.

La cara de la niña era como si hubiera encontrado algo que no hubiera visto antes, cosa que lo puso nervioso ya que era probable que ella de alguna forma sabía que él no era un robot.

"hola pequeña niña, estas perdida?" dijo mientras revolvía suavemente el cabello de la niña.

"jeje, nya!" dijo la niña mientras saltaba sobre Ichika y lo abrasaba como una niña que vio a su padre por primera vez. _'espera, a su padre? Oh no.'_ La situación se estaba saliendo cada vez más de control, la chica se aferraba a Ichika y este intentaba dejarla en el suelo pero está siempre lograba subirse por su pierna y a escapar de sus intentos de agarrarla. _'algo me dice que esta niña habría sido muy buena jugando 'shadow of the colossus.' _Pero al final Ichika perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas ocasionando que toda la multitud que los veía se riera y muchas incluso sacaron sus dispositivos para grabar el inusual suceso.

Entonces la niña se trepo encima de él y se posó en su pecho donde se acurruco y se durmió, entonces todas se quedaron en silencio lo cual no era una buena señal, Ichika sabía que si algo atraía más a las mujeres que una escena graciosa era una escena muy adorable.

El colectivo _awwww _que soltaron pudo oírse a varias cuadras, ninguna podía apartar la mirada de esa escena tanto que no les paso por la cabeza que a las niñas pequeñas no les gustan los robots por lo cual esa escena era muy inusual.

Pero el circulo perfecto de gente que rodeaba a Ichika fue perturbado cuando un mujer con los mismos rasgos animalescos de la niña salió de entre la multitud.

"Yumi! Te he estado buscando por todos lados!" entonces procedió a remover a la niña de encima de Ichika por lo que este estaba muy agradecido, pero la niña empezó a forcejear para salirse del agarre de su madre.

"Que pasa Yumi? Tú no eres así." Entonces la mujer la dejo en el suelo donde procedió a regresar con Ichika y acomodarse en su anterior posición.

"te- te gusta este robot?" pregunto la madre muy sorprendida lo que causo que todas alrededor se extrañaran. Ninguna de ellas recuerda o ha visto a una niña pequeña sentirse feliz junto a un robot, generalmente solo se alejan de ellos y muchas hasta lloran cuando un robot las carga. Eso hasta que alcanzan la madurez y empiezan a sentir 'curiosidad' por sus figuras masculinas, pero esta niña se niega a dejar a ese robot, algo en realidad muy raro o más bien único.

"Nya!" respondió alegremente la niña. Entonces a la madre se le ocurrió una idea.

"oye, robot!" recordando la personalidad de los robots el casi instantáneamente la miro y la dijo "si? En que puedo ayudarla" con la voz más monótona que pudo hacer.

"estas desocupado hoy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y necesito a alguien que la cuide y tu pareces agradarle mucho."

Decidiendo no hablar inmediatamente porque el titubeo podría delatarlo él pensó muy bien su respuesta y decidió intentarlo.

"de hecho hoy tengo todo el día libre. Sería un placer cuidar de su pequeña hija." Dijo Ichika con un pequeño rastro de amabilidad en su voz.

"fantástico! Ten, toma esto," dijo la mujer mientras tocaba unos botones en la consola de su mano y una pantalla se abrió en el cerebro de Ichika (seria sospechoso ver a un robot que necesita una terminal en su brazo cuando su cerebro es una computadora). Ichika tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tartamudear como un idiota, en la pantalla aparecía la suma de unos 10000 créditos que fueron subidos a su cuenta, él podría vivir por un mes con eso.

"y cuando acabes te pagare el resto." '_el resto? Me van a pagar más?'_ Ichika no sabía si esto era bueno o malo. Por un lado posiblemente hayo una forma de sustento y por el otro esto podría atraer atención indeseada sobre él. Su pensamiento fue detenido cuando otra mujer de la multitud se le acerco.

"podrías cuidar a mi niña alguna vez, espero que no estés muy ocupado," dijo la mujer con un tono de piel algo azulado con lo que parecían cuernos en su cabeza que apuntaban hacia atrás mientras esta tocaba unos botones en su consola, haciendo que un pantalla apareciera en la mente de Ichika de una persona solicitando entrar a su lista de contactos.

Entonces otra mujer con lo que parecían orejas de elfo se le acerco.

"por favor podrías cuidar a mi hija mañana?! Tengo que salir del planeta y no encuentro a nadie que la cuide." Otro contacto apareció en su mente, y otro y otro y otro. Pronto todas las mujeres alrededor le han enviado una solicitud para estar en su lista de contactos mientras le pedían que cuidaran de sus niñas, e incluso oyó a una diciendo "_podrías cuidar de mí en mi cama alguna noche?" _e Ichika tuvo que luchar para suprimir la imagen de su cabeza y evitar sonrojarse.

Decidiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás Ichika con mucho esfuerzo dio el comando para aceptar todas las solicitudes haciendo que todas las chicas saltaran de alegría.

Decidiendo pensar en el negocio que ahora tenía él se dirigió a la madre de Yumi.

"donde y cuando podre regresársela?" le pregunto Ichika.

"yo te llamare y te diré dónde entregármela, mientras puedes dar un paseo con ella, es muy curiosa y le gusta salir mucho. Pero ten cuidado no dejes que se aleje mucho." Ichika solo asintió con la cabeza tomo a Yumi de la mano y con gran deleite ella siguió a su cuidador.

"bueno, no es tan malo. Es solo cuidar a una niña, que tan malo puede ser?" pero Ichika no sabía que más tarde el lamentaría esas palabras.

**Gran capital- casa de Chifuyu.**

Chifuyu estaba aburrida. Mil años de su vida los dedico a enfrentar a los Grodd y aun cuando ella dejo de pelear personalmente y empezó a dirigir desde la retaguardia aun ella no dejaba de luchar. Cuántas vidas, cuántas familias, cuantos padres, hijos, amigos, amantes… cuantos hermanos esos malditos bichos destruyeron. Ella juro nunca los perdonaría por quitarle a la persona más importante en su vida.

Ichika era un chico muy inteligente (aunque un idiota románticamente) y estaba en camino para ser alguien que podría compararse con Tabane y anqué ella tenía un trabajo normal en ese entonces ella nunca pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por el éxito de su hermano, cuando le llegó la noticia de que Ichika recibió un premio por un invento que ella no recordaba pero que creía que tenía algo que ver con hielo, no pudo evitar sentir que pronto el ya no la necesitaría, lo cual la llenaba de dolor.

Pero un día esas naves, esas malditas naves aparecieron y soltaron ese maldito humo. Chifuyu lo recordaba como si fuera ayer ella estaba en la oficina cuando su jefe apareció y la miró con esa mirada un tanto sucia que lo caracterizaba y que a Chifuyu le daba asco, ella sabía que como era su jefe era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el intentara algo con ella y ella estaba lista para responderle con un golpe en la cara aun si significaba ser despedida. Pero mientras él le hablaba sobre unos reportes mientras la miraba más debajo de los ojos una especie de humo empezó a filtrarse por la ventilación y antes de darse cuenta el hombre estaba tosiendo sangre y desplomándose en el piso. Chifuyu corrió a buscar ayuda pero solo vio a sus compañeros muertos en el piso y solo las mujeres estaban corriendo y entrando en pánico.

Al salir del edificio Chifuyu vio esas grotescas naves cubriendo el cielo y las calles llenas de hombres muertos y mujeres corriendo en pánico entonces ella lo entendió _'solo hombres?... o no, por favor no!'_. Ella corrió hacia su oficina y uso su computadora antes de que las redes de comunicación se cayeran y descubrió que eso estaba pasando en todo el mundo y en los pocos días que siguieron antes de la caída del internet y de todas las redes ella no se despegó de su computadora buscando un rastro, un indicio, cualquier cosa que mostrara la posibilidad que su hermano estaba vivo. Pero no hubo nada ni siquiera un nombre en un mapa o un punto en un radar.

Chifuyu había perdido la voluntad de vivir y aun cuando los Grodd empezaron a bajar y a capturar mujeres, aun cuando ella los vio arrancarles la ropa a sus prisioneros antes de llevárselas dando a entender sus intenciones, aun cuando esos monstruos se le estaban acercando para llevársela ella no hizo absolutamente nada. No fue sino cuando esos soldados Grodd fueron masacrados por un par de golems y una voz familiar salió de ellos que ella recupero el curso.

"vamos Chi-chan no puedes quedarte así todo el tiempo, crees que ikkun hubiese querido que tuvieras el hijo de un monstruo extraterrestre y no de la persona que amas?" fue con esas palabras que Chifuyu despertó de su burbuja, se levantó, miro directamente al golem y dijo:

"tienes alguna de esas elegantes armaduras para mí?" dijo Chifuyu con decisión.

"esa es la Chi-chan que conozco!" y el resto como dicen es historia.

Hoy en día la vida de Chifuyu solo se limitaba a aparecer en eventos públicos y desde que libraron el sistema solar de los Grodd estos solo se volvieron una amenaza menor. Cada día encontraban más criaderos Grodd y cada vez liberaban a las prisioneras y cada vez más su poder crecer. El número de efectivos es tan grande que una sola persona no podría guiarlos efectivamente y todo lo que ella tenía que hacer es seleccionar y mover unos cuantos iconos en una pantalla y ese era todo el trabajo que ella tenía que hacer. Ahora lo único por lo que todas se deben preocupar es de si su vestido está a la moda, ignorantes de los horrores de esta guerra que ha durado más de mil años.

Ella había jurado exterminar a cada uno de los Grodd, pero ahora parecen hacerlo excepcionalmente bien sin ella, ahora Chifuyu no es más que una figura política y su rol en las mismas guerras es mínimo. Ella estaba lentamente empezando a perder la voluntad de vivir otra vez.

"Hola Chi-chan! Grito una simpática y peculiar voz que entraba en su habitación.

"que haces aquí Tabane?" dijo Chifuyu un tanto irritada pero en realidad ella le encantaba hablar con ella, Tabane era una de las pocas personas que podía ser su amiga ya que ella también es inmortal.

"por qué esa cara Chi-chan? Antes eras divertida" dijo Tabane con un puchero.

"lo se Tabane, es que… *suspiro* no lo sé siento como que ya no tengo un rol o un propósito, los Grodd ya no son una amenaza y cada vez nos acercamos más a acabarlos pero parece que no soy nada más que una espectadora. Es esto lo que significa ser inmortal?"

"Chi-chan, no importa cuánto cambien las cosas, lo que importa… son los videos graciosos de internet!" dijo alegremente la chica conejo mientras que Chifuyu solo dejaba salir un suspiro, era mucho pedir una respuesta seria de Tabane.

"oh! Mira este! Fue grabado hace unas horas" en el video de veía una imagen tan inusual que Tabane dejo su expresan infantil y formo una cara de intriga. Había un robot y una niña neko pero en vez de ser la niña huyendo del agarre del robot el robot estaba luchando por quitarse a la niña de encima y al final el robot perdió el equilibrio y se cayó por lo que Tabane no pudo contenerse y dejo salir una carcajada, entonces la niña se posó sobre el robot y se durmió por lo que Tabane no pudo contenerse y dejo salir un chillido.

"es tan kawaii! Tengo que averiguar quién es ese robot!" entonces Tabane empezó a teclear en la terminal y súbitamente se detuvo.

"este… robot no está en los registros." Eso llamo la atención de Chifuyu ya que un robot no registrado es algo serio y cuando su mirada se posó en la pantalla o más específicamente el rostro del robot, todas las funciones mentales de su cerebro se apagaron, en ella le entro un sentimiento que ella no pudo describir: incredulidad, exaltación o alegría.

Entonces algo en Chifuyu se encendió, algo que ella había perdido hace un tiempo un vieja chispa que activo un fuego infernal dentro de ella.

"Tabane quiero que lo encuentres," dijo Chifuyu con un tono decidido y serio Tabane se volteo a ver a su amiga con un rostro que ella no vio en mucho tiempo y que ella extrañaba.

"esa es la Chi-chan que conozco!" y empezó a buscar entre los archivos.

"pero no como un robot, búscalo como si fuera una persona, ponlo en la prioridad más alta y clasifícalo como un secreto clase S." Tabane estaba extrañada.

"muy… bien, pero como persona necesita un nombre." Chifuyu solo la miro sonrió un poco y dijo.

"Ichika… Orimura Ichika." Tabane se le abrieron los ojos, volteo a mirar el rostro del robot, su cara se volvió una de realización y dejo escapar un chillido.

"ikkun estas vivo! Como no pude reconocerte?! No has cambiado nada!." Entonces Tabane empezó a teclear furiosamente.

"más vale que lo sea porque si no…" dijo Chifuyu con un tono amenazante mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

**FIN**

**Aquí hay otro capítulo, por Dios ya fueron más de dos meses! Mi padre ha empezado a trabajar en la universidad dejándome poco tiempo para trabajar en esto y yo he tenido que estudiar para mi examen de ingreso a la universidad lo que me deja con aun menos tiempo, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Subiré un nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia en uno o dos días.**


End file.
